In recent years, a technology has been developed, in which a predetermined command is transmitted to a photographing apparatus provided at a position apart from the user, and photographing is performed by a remote operation, as a user operates an operation terminal.
In this case, the photographing apparatus receives an operation signal corresponding to the command transmitted from the operation terminal, and transmits a photographed image or the like which is an operation result to the operation terminal after being operated corresponding to the operation signal.
However, in a case where a photographing direction is changed according to the operation signal corresponding to the command which is supplied to the photographing apparatus from an operation terminal for changing the photographing direction, after the operation signal is transmitted to the photographing apparatus and the photographing direction is changed and photographing is performed, a time lag exists and the operability is low until the photographed image is received.
Here, in the operation terminal, an image which is already maintained is edited and displayed according to the operation signal that corresponds to the operation command, and the image after changing the photographing direction according to the operation signal is received and displayed. Accordingly, a technology is suggested in which the apparent time lag is reduced and the operability is improved (refer to PTL 1).